Titanic
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a rich boy from England, is escaping from his Parents protectiveness with his best friend Kiku. On the ship, Titanic, he meets a young American by the name of Alfred Jones. Sorry for Fail summary xD


This is based off of the Titanic tragedy, and the first part of this is based off of the movie. Yes this is USUK, and I got the idea when I was watching the movie itself. It's funny cause Rose is British (right?) and Jack is American. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it ^^ I won't separate this into chapters, so it'll all just be right here. By the way, whenever Arthur is talking, he uses a lot of English words (example, Wanker, git, ect.) So you may not know some of them. Anyways, Enjoy~

April, 1912.

"Arthur, How much luggage could you possibly need?" Asked Kiku Honda, Arthur's long-time friend. Arthur sighed and got out of his car. Arthur and Kiku were currently in Southampton, England. Today was the day the ship Titanic sets sail to New York in America. That's a place Arthur has always wanted to go, but his parents were always over protective, mostly because their family was filthy rich and Arthur could get robbed by the scum on the street. Of course, this over-protectiveness of his parents has caused Arthur to become more rebellious. Arthur recently turned 21, and requested that he move to the United States. After much arguing, his parent allowed it, only if Kiku went with him. Kiku was a friend from school and has been with Arthur through a lot.

Arthur smiled to himself as he scanned the large vessel in front of him. From what he was told, this ship was unsinkable. Arthur questioned how such a large passenger ship could be considered "unsinkable"; Nothing is perfect, and this ship most definitely was no exception. "Kiku, let's get going soon." Arthur stated. Kiku groaned and picked up several bags and hauled them along. Suddenly Kiku set down the things he was holding and patted his pockets. Arthur watched as Kiku sighed in relief, holding up black piece of cloth. Arthur knew what it was and smiled. His brother Yao had made it for him a while back; it had a small Panda in the corner. Kiku loved that like his life. After securing it safely in his pocket they proceeded onward.

There were so many people around, from all sorts of social classes as well. Arthur was awed by it all; the happy people walking around, the children running by, the poorer people who sat by watching. Arthur saw one child in particular who looked as if he hadn't eaten in a while. Due to Arthur's big heart, Arthur trotted over to the child and placed some money in his hand. "Um… Here, take this…" Arthur stated awkwardly. The young boy stood up holding the currency in his hand. Arthur got another look at the boy; he had short brown hair and blue eyes that were bloodshot. The boy reached up and lightly pulled on Arthur's cheek. Arthur just smiled down at him before the lady next to him spoke up. "The boy is a mute. Can't speak at all." She said. Arthur felt bad for the boy, but he could do nothing more for him than this.

Arthur patted the boy's head then stood up straight, walking back to Kiku. "Why did you do that?" Kiku asked, a small smile on his face. Arthur flushed and shook his head. "He… he just looked sad. He can't speak either…" Arthur replied. Kiku chuckled and nodded. "You are very nice Arthur. Now let's get on the ship already… these bags are killing me." Kiku stated as they headed to the ship's loading docks.

12345

"AHAHAHA! Hell yeah, we are going to America, Feli!" A loud mouthed blonde yelled in the pub next to the Titanic's docks. Feli, or Feliciano Vargas, stood up with a wide smile on his face. "This is great Alfred! Ve~" Feliciano stated as he shook his head. Alfred and Feliciano had just won two Titanic ship passes off of two other men, named Berwald and Tino, in a card game. Berwald was giving the table a death glare while Tino was in panic. "B-Berwald, what are we going to do? Matthias and Nikolai will be upset…" Tino stated. Berwald sighed and stood up. "Tino, 's gonna be 'kay." Berwald replied. Alfred, who was still cheering, held the tickets high in the air, catching the attention of the bartender. "Hey gents, The bloody ship will be leaving in…. 5 minutes." He stated.

Alfred gasped and grabbed his things and money. "LET'S GO FELI!" Alfred yelled as he dragged his Italian friend along. Feliciano smiled happily as they darted out of the bar. "ALFRED WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT, VEEEE." Felicano yelled as the two quickly darted around others waiting for the boat to take off. Alfred laughed loudly as the boarding bridge came into view. "We'll make it!" Alfred yelled as they jumped over boxes and knocked over several people. Just as the gate was to be shut Alfred and Feliciano jumped up. The men standing there looked at their tickets and let them on board, wanting to close the gate as quickly as possible.

Alfred stood in the main foyer and looked at the room. It was very elegant, making Alfred feel a tad underdressed in his tattered jacket and overalls. Feliciano fixed his cap and looked at their tickets. "Ve… Let's go find our stateroom!" Feliciano suggested. Alfred nodded as they headed towards the location of their stateroom which was just a floor or two below the one they were currently on.

Alfred burst into their stateroom, noticing the other bunk bed had two other people occupying them. "Hey there! My names Alfred Jones!" He stated as he entered. Feliciano flung his stuff on the top bunk laughing giddily. "I call the top!" Feliciano stated. Alfred laughed and slung his stuff onto the bottom. "Come on let's go up to the main deck!" Alfred yelled dragging Italy into the hallway.

Matthias blinked and looked at Nikolai. "Hvad fanden? Hvad der skete med Berwald og Tino?" (What the hell? What happened to Berwald and Tino?) Matthias asked in his Danish language, receiving a shrug from Nikolai.

1234

"Hm… this room is nice." Arthur stated as he looked at his and Kiku's room. Kiku through the luggage down on the floor and walked over to the couch. "I'll be the judge of that…" Kiku commented as he sprawled out on the couch. Arthur chuckled and looked around the room. It was big enough for a whole family, but it would be just the two of them. It was separated into two bedrooms and a main room, with a nice décor fit for someone of Arthur's status. "Do you not want to see the boat depart, Kiku?" Arthur asked. Kiku groaned and sunk deeper into the couch. "It's just leaving port, it's not like it's raining money or anything." Kiku said. Arthur shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to go watch. It's probably going to mostly commoners, but I think it'll be fun. You stay here and rest, okay Kiku?" Arthur stated, patting Kiku's head and receiving a nod. Arthur fixed his suit, then stopped. He loosened the tie and undid his over coat, exposing his white undershirt. Arthur thought it would be fun to blend into the commoners, just a tad. Slightly adjusting his hair, Arthur headed up to the main deck.

1234

"Wow! Ve! Look at all the people!" Feliciano yelled as they reached the main deck, seeing a plethora of people spread out across the deck, waving happily to friends and family who would not be going with them. Feliciano and Alfred leaned over the edge looking downwards, waving at random people they didn't know, yelling goodbyes that drifted away into the wind. Not much longer and the ship was pulling away from the dock slowly beginning to leave. Alfred adjusted his glasses and looked at the person who had just run up beside him looking out at the large amount of people. Alfred smiled at the boy, who looked like a kid in a candy store or someone who was riding a bike for the first time. "Is this your first time on a boat!" Alfred yelled to the boy, not sure why he was doing so.

The boy's deep green eyes flicked up to Alfred, his eyebrows now more visible. The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes, what about you, sir?" He asked. Alfred leaned on the rail as people started to disperse from the deck, making it easier to hear. "Nope! I've been on many before, but none this big!" Alfred answered. The boy nodded and looked around. Alfred smiled and pointed to himself. "My names Alfred Jones! This here is my buddy Felicano Vargas!" Alfred stated, grabbing Feliciano by his arm.

"Mine is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He stated, receiving a nod from Alfred. "Well it was nice meeting ya Artie!" Alfred stated as he and Italy skipped down the deck. Arthur's brows creased. "Y-YOU HAVE NO MANNERS! MY NAMES ARTHUR NOT "ARTIE"" Arthur yelled after Alfred, whose laughter could still be heard.

"That guy… I just met him… knob head…" Arthur stated, making his way back to his stateroom, now that his mood was killed. Maybe later he and Kiku could go get plastered.

12345

Alfred sighed as he stared out of the dining hall window at the ocean. It was probably 8 or 9 now, and Alfred had come down to get something to eat with some of the money he won off of Berwald, which was some fruits. Now, Feliciano was wandering around behind Alfred, looking at everything that caught his attention, whether it be the shiny roof or the blonde German waiter that was cleaning off tables around them. "Ve~ Alfred, when are we going back? I need to sleep, ve…" Feliciano stated. Alfred smiled and stared out at the now darkened sky. "Aw but don't you want to stare at your eye candy a little longer?" Alfred joked chuckling.

"V-Ve~" Feliciano replied looking down. Alfred looked behind him to see that the German waiter was standing right there listening and staring at Alfred with a light blush on his cheeks. "Ehehe~" Alfred laughed awkwardly. "Yeah we can go back now!" Alfred said walking off. Feliciano followed, waving goodbye to the unknown waiter who actually waved back.

Alfred and Feliciano walked by the bar and Alfred happened to see a familiar head of blonde hair. "Pst! Feli, look whose at the bar!" Alfred stated, pointing into the bar and at the counter where Arthur sat sipping a beer. "It's Arthur! Let's go say hi!" Feliciano stated pulling Alfred inside. Alfred flushed slightly; he had to admit, when he saw Arthur for the first time, he couldn't help but think he was cute, but he highly doubted Arthur would think that too.

"Ciao Arthur!" Feliciano yelled as he approached Arthur. Arthur lazily raised his head up and smirked. "Hey, Kiku, this is them." Arthur stated poking Kiku in the shoulder. Kiku looked up at Alfred and Feliciano giving a slight nod in greeting. Alfred smiled and nodded as well. Arthur, on the other hand, downed some more of his drink.

"So, how have you guys been?" Alfred asked as he took a seat by Arthur. Arthur just groaned and put his head on the counter. "It's been a long day. Arthur here has been wandering around the ship a while then brought (dragged) me down here." Kiku answered. Alfred chuckled then turned to Feliciano. "We've just been exploring this ship. We actually got our tickets a few minutes before the ship left!" Alfred proclaimed. Arthur's head shot up. "Git! You probably stole 'em didn't you?" Arthur yelled. Alfred blinked and looked over at Kiku.

"Is he usually like this?" Alfred asked awkwardly. Kiku chuckled and shook his head. "Only when he's drunk." Kiku responded, pulling the drink that Arthur had been sloshing around away and setting it on the counter. Arthur glared at Kiku then leaned on Alfred, who looked down at Arthur in disbelief. "He's also quite… what's the word… "Touchy" when he's had too much to drink." Kiku stated. Alfred nodded in understanding. Feliciano leaned against the counter and stared into the hallway; then passed by the German from the dining hall with another man who looked albino. Feliciano waved at him with a wide smile, and the response was a flushed German waving back awkwardly and his companion laughing.

"Eh? What's this Feli? You've only known him a few hours and he's your best friend." Alfred teased. Feliciano smiled. "You know I make friends quickly, ve! Well, at least with people who don't think I'm annoying…" Feliciano answered hanging his head. Alfred smiled and patted Feliciano's back. "It's okay dude. I'm only teasing ya." Alfred answered, but then received a snort from the drunk Englishman currently using him for a pillow.

"Git.. It's "you" not "ya" …" Arthur corrected. Alfred pouted and was going to respond when Kiku spoke up. "Why don't I take him back to his room so he can rest?" Kiku suggested, rising from his bar stool. Alfred agreed and carefully sat Arthur up. "Okay, Artie, it's time for the drunkards to go to sleep now!" Alfred stated in a childish tone, earning a glare from the Brit. "Shut up, bloody wanker…" Arthur replied as he stood up and was supported by Kiku. Alfred laughed then patted Arthur's shoulder. "We should meet up again sometime Artie!" Alfred suggested.

Arthur looked at Alfred for a moment then smirked. "Only if you … never ever to call me Artie ever again…." Arthur stuttered out as Kiku struggled to hold him up. "I won't make any promises!" Alfred stated, winking at Arthur, who lightly punched Alfred's shoulder. "Let's go…" Arthur said as he and Kiku headed for their room.

Alfred twisted around and faced Feliciano, who was currently doodling on a napkin with a pen. "Whatcha drawing?" Alfred asked. Feliciano held up the napkin and Alfred stared at the small picture drawn on it of a kitten. "It's a pretty kitty, ve!" Feliciano explained, handing it to Alfred. "It's quite detailed for a doodle, dude. May I keep it?" Alfred asked. Feliciano nodded and stood up. "Ve… I'm very tired now… Let's go to sleep! Maybe our roommates have already passed out." Feliciano stated as he stretched out, receiving a nod from Alfred.

1234

"Please, Arthur, take these." Kiku begged as he held some pills up to Arthur with a cup of water. Arthur had awoken with a massive head ache and just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. So Kiku was giving him some medicine to help. Arthur wasn't too fond of pills but he took them anyways. "Thank you Kiku…" Arthur said as he downed the water with the medicine.

"So… Alfred came by this morning." Kiku told Arthur, who nearly choked on his water. "Why? And how the hell did he know this was our stateroom?" Arthur questioned. Kiku chuckled. "Last night you did say you'd get with Alfred another time. He took it as in the next morning I suppose. Also, I didn't ask how he found us, but I'd rather not question him either." Kiku explained as he set Arthur's cup on the side table. Arthur flushed as some of the memories from last night flooded into his thoughts. "He's probably still going to call me "Artie"… That git." Arthur stated with a chuckle. "So, when will he be coming back?"

"A-Actually, he's in the hallway right now, he wanted to wait for you to wake up." Kiku told him. Arthur darted out of the bed, missing his shirt and only wearing his boxers, and ran for the door. "Arthur! Wait-" Kiku yelled but it was too late. Arthur threw the door open, his eyes landing on the American sitting in the hallway. Alfred lifted his head and instantly flushed. "A-Arthu-" He started but was cut off. "What are you-!" Arthur began but then felt a very unwelcomed chill. That's when he realized he was practically naked, but thank god for his boxers. Kiku ran up behind Arthur and pulled him back in. "He'll be right out, Mr. Jones!" Kiku yelled before shutting the door.

Arthur was now curled up in a ball on the floor sulking at the fact that Alfred had seen him like that. "Arthur… come on, just go get dressed and talk to him." Kiku encouraged as he poked the sulking Brit. Arthur sighed and stood up, heading to his room.

A few minutes later, Arthur emerged from his room in his normal suit and tie, with his hair brushed out as best as he could, since his hair was quite unruly. "There ya are Art!" Alfred called as he stood up from his spot on the floor and looked at Arthur, who was still flushed from the earlier encounter. "Yes, yes…Do you have anything else to wear besides that?" Arthur asked. Alfred was clad in black worn out pants with a white shirt and a dark brown jacket. Alfred chuckled. "Nope, these are the clothes I love! Come on! Lets go up on deck!" Alfred stated as he took Arthur's arm and pulled him along.

"So, where's your friend, Feliciano?" Arthur asked as they climbed some stairs. "Feli? Oh he's with his new friend, Ludwig, and his brother, Gilbert. I didn't want to keep Feli chained to me the whole trip so I let him go." Alfred stated. Arthur nodded as he climbed the nicely polished stairs up to the deck.

The moment they stepped out onto the deck, the gusty winds blew around them, making Arthur adjust to the chilly air nipping at his face. "Damn…. This whether is atrocious… Don't you think?" Arthur asked as he looked over at Alfred. "Hell, this isn't that bad. Just imagine the poor fish in the water! It must be negative 8 degrees in that water!" Alfred stated as he jogged over to the edge and looked down at the water. Arthur sighed and stood beside him. "They are just fish, Alfred. Besides, I think they are well equipped to survive this water. If they couldn't, why would they be there in the first place?" Arthur explained, gazing at the water. "That's true, but it's not like humans can survive in extremely hot places or extremely cold places, but they are there!" Alfred countered, clutching the hand rail. Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"So, Alfred, do you have a job of some sort?" Arthur asked, deciding to get to know his new "buddy" better. "Oh… well me and Feliciano are artists! We draw whatever we like and sell it to people. I usually draw people and Feliciano usually draws things like animals or nature. He's pretty good at it too!" Alfred explained. Arthur nodded and looked down. He himself was not an artist, he could barely draw a stick figure. "And you, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"I don't have a job… I'll have you know, I do have enough money from my family not to need a job, at least not for a while." Arthur informed him. Alfred nodded. "And you're going to the America's because?" Alfred questioned, wondering why a rich person would want to go to somewhere like America. He knew most of the people were just here to ride this magnificent ship, but some people had a story.

"Well… it's to get away from my parents. I was raised like a helpless child, so I need to break out of that. Kiku had to come with me though. He's okay with it, since he is going to see his family in New York. He has 3 brothers and 2 sisters there." Arthur told him. "And I'm guessing you have to real purpose for going there?"

"Ahahaha! I was born in America, but I moved to Europe to learn more art skills. I left my bro back in Minnesota." Alfred explained. Arthur was jealous that everyone had a family who cared about him. Arthur had parents, but they would never let him do anything, and he had 3 brothers but it's not like they really cared for him at all.

Alfred leaned against the hand rail and looked at Arthur. "I like your eyes." Alfred stated randomly. Arthur looked over at him and flushed. "S-Shut up. They aren't all that good. These eyebrows make them look much worse.." Arthur blurted. Alfred burst into laughter and poked Arthur's eyebrows. "Aw, but they complement your eyes so well!" Arthur weakly moved Alfred's hand and looked up at Alfred. "Hmpf… Obviously not. I don't have very many friends and it's probably due to these." Arthur stated poking them.

Alfred gasped and poked them as well. "But they are so attractive! How many times have you gotten lucky with those?" Alfred asked, making Arthur break out in a full blown blush and shake his head. "I-I am not like that! I'll have you know, I am still very much a virgin." Arthur stated proudly. Alfred smirked and patted Arthur's head. "Ah~ A twenty one year old virgin. That's sad." Alfred stated with a mocking tone. Arthur growled and glared at Alfred.

"Well, at least I'm not sleep around with everyone!" Arthur spat. Alfred gasped and grabbed Arthur's shoulders. "Awww Come on I'm not like that! I, too, am a virgin, my good man!" Alfred stated. Arthur chuckled and tapped Alfred's chest. "I highly doubt it with those looks…" Arthur stated unconsciously. Alfred blushed and shyly backed away. Now it was Arthur's turn to laugh. "Oh, poor Alfred, getting all self-conscious over a comment." Arthur stated.

Alfred pouted and looked over at the ship's smoke stacks. "I'm not easily shy, ya know? All my life I've either been on the streets or taking care of my brother, so I've had to stand up for myself in everything." Alfred pointed out. Arthur never was on the streets, so he didn't have much experience in that department.

After a few minutes Arthur stretched out and looked up at the sun. "It's about noon, would you care to join me for a spot of tea?" Arthur suggested. "A what?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head. "Lunch?" Arthur stated simply. Alfred's face visibly lit up as he nodded happily.

1234

"And then, Alfred walked in on our roommate using the restroom!" Feliciano yelled, causing Arthur and Kiku to laugh. It was now dinner time, and Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, and Feliciano were sitting on deck eating some sandwiches. Night had fallen by now, and the four of them were watching as the stars lit up the sky and listened as they shared stories with each other.

"So, Kiku, did you do anything interesting today?" Alfred asked. Kiku shook his head. "To be honest I rarely left the room. I did go up and have a drink from the bar though." Kiku answered. Alfred nodded and took a final bite of his sandwich. "Me and Arthur had lunch together then we ran around the ship! Tomorrow I'm going to teach Arthur how to draw! He can't draw to save his life. " Alfred informed them. Arthur flushed and puffed his cheeks out. Kiku nodded. "I can't wait to see how that works out."

"Ve… I think I'm going to go back to the room." Feliciano stated as he rose up from his seat. "Alright! Nighty night Feli!" Alfred told him as he skipped off. "I think I will too. I'm very tired." Kiku told them. "Tired from what? Sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling?" Arthur joked. Kiku rolled his eyes and took his leave. "See ya Kiku!" Alfred yelled. Kiku smiled and waved.

Alfred stood up and stretched. "Hey, Artie! ("Arthur, you git!") Let's go to the back of the ship! There's less lights back there so we will be able to see the stars better!" Alfred suggested. Arthur chuckled and stood up. "Yes, that's true. Smart Alfred." Arthur stated as he fixed his tie. Alfred practically skipped as the two made their way toward the back where the lighting on the ship was dimmer, making the skies seem clearer. Once back there, Alfred leaned over the side, careful not to fall, staring up at the starry night.

Arthur took his place beside him, looking at the reflection of the stars in the water. "Say, Arthur. Do you normally see stars like these?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head. "I never got out at night. I saw them sometimes from my room. But this is probably the first time I've seen so many like this…." Arthur answered, raising his head up. Alfred nodded. "I see them almost every night. Living on the streets does have its advantages you know. Some nights I had shelter, but I enjoyed watching the stars." Alfred recalled, leaning on Arthur a bit. Arthur sighed and allowed Alfred to lean against him. "I don't know whose luckier. You or me." Arthur stated. Alfred chuckled. "Nothing in this world is too bad I suppose. Everything has a good and a bad side, depending on how you look at it. For me, I might not have eaten the best and slept comfortably every night, but I get to meet all sorts of interesting people, and see things everyone else can't." Alfred stated.

"For me, I was always watched and kept away from most others, but…. At least I had a home, and parents, and someone who loved me." Arthur spoke, somewhat in thought. That's true; he was always kept inside, but his parents only did that cause they loved him. Alfred looked down at Arthur and smiled sweetly. "See? Everything has two sides." Alfred spoke as a gust of wind blew by, causing Arthur to shiver and unconsciously leaned closer to Alfred. Alfred had to admit, he really liked Arthur; he seemed…. Different. Alfred wanted to kiss Arthur, but that would jeopardize their new friend ship.

Too late.

In all of Alfred's thoughts, he had already leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's. Arthur was in shock, staring wide eyed at Alfred. Alfred didn't pull back until he opened his eyes and realized what he had done. Arthur's face was completely red and he was trying to think of what to say. "I-I am… so sorry! Oh! Um, I need to go! Good night Arthur! See you tomorrow! H-How about you meet me here tomorrow? Sound good? OKAY, NIGHT!" Alfred blurted out in a series of fast sentences slightly stuttering as he quickly took off, leaving Arthur in the dark, alone.

1234

Alfred quietly entered his room and leaned against the door, trying not to wake Nikolai or Matthias. "Ve? Alfred?" Feliciano asked quietly. Alfred looked up and saw Feliciano's silhouette on the top bunk. "Yes.. It's me.." Alfred spoke as he sat done on his bunk. "…. You okay?" Feliciano asked quietly. Alfred stared at the wall then heard the sound of a pencil on paper. "Yes… I'm fine. Are you drawing?" Alfred asked. "Ve… I'm trying to draw me and Ludwig, ve?" Feliciano spoke. Alfred chuckled. "You know you have a problem drawing people." Alfred told him. Feliciano sighed and continued drawing. "I don't care, ve….. I'm sure Ludwig will like it either way." Feliciano stated.

Alfred curled up on his bed and hugged his pillow. What had he done? He probably just ruined his friendship with someone he really connected with. Arthur probably thought Alfred was some horny dumbass who just wanted to get in his pants. Alfred hugged the pillow tighter. Well, he can always see what happens tomorrow. Besides it was only one kiss, what could go wrong?

1234

"Alfred! You're a bloody hour late!" Arthur scolded when Alfred dragged his feet to where they were to meet. "Sorry, I overslept." Alfred spoke with a tired voice. Alfred shook his head, at least happy to see Alfred remembered to bring his drawing stuff. "Whatever, let's go to the lounge, I passed it on my way here and I thought that would be a good place to work." Arthur told him, receiving a nod from the tired American. Arthur turned and took off, trusting that the American would follow, which he did.

After sitting in the lounge by a window, Alfred pulled out a paper and handed Arthur a pencil. "So first you need to know how to draw simple things like shapes and what not…." Alfred stated. Arthur nodded, looking entirely focused on the job at hand. After a few minutes Arthur stopped and stared at Alfred. Alfred noticed this and looked up at him.

"…..What?" Alfred asked. Arthur cringed at the venom in his voice. What was he so pissed about? "Alfred, don't you give me that. You think I'm upset about last night…." Arthur stated. Alfred looked to the side. He didn't expect Arthur to bring it up so quickly. "Well, why wouldn't you be? I didn't ask you or anything….." Alfred spoke, his words sliding off at the end. Arthur shook his head. "If there was anything to be mad about, it would be the fact you left me all alone up on top of the deck in the dark… I never told you this but…. I-I'm afraid of the dark." Arthur spoke truthfully. Alfred seriously wanted to laugh; why would he be afraid of the dark!

"So… you weren't upset about me… you know, kissing you?" Alfred asked, making Arthur laugh. "Are you kidding me? Of course not, I actually enjoyed it. It was my first one you know, you just took off so quickly I had no time to say anything." Arthur stated, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. Alfred blushed and set his head on the table. In his head he was screaming "_I'M SUCH A FOOL" _But on the outside, he was silently clutching his pants in his fists.

Arthur reached across the table and patted Alfred's head. "Listen, I'm not really mad anymore. Let's just draw, okay?" Arthur encouraged. Alfred sat up and nodded. "Sounds good.."

1234

Alfred and Arthur were now sitting under the stairs down to the boiler room. How did they end up there? Alfred wanted to get away from the crowds upstairs so he and Arthur decided to go there. Although things turned out differently from what Alfred had thought. The second they got down stairs, Arthur pulled Alfred under the stairs and pushed up against the wall. "Arthur?" Alfred had questioned before he felt the familiar pair of lips against his own. Not that Alfred was complaining in any way. Alfred actually took the lead after a while, flipping them around so Arthur was pushed against the wall.

After that some clothes were lost and Alfred felt as if they weren't on a ship with 2,000+ other people and that Arthur was the only person who was there. Alfred never thought he would fall for someone like Arthur in less than 3 days. But it's also not every day that you meet someone who shares the same thoughts as you.

It all seemed like a blur before Alfred was having to carry Arthur to his room since Arthur was unable to walk on his own.

"Um… Alfred…?" Arthur asked on the way to his room as Alfred carried him. "Hm…?" Alfred asked. Arthur smiled and held Alfred tightly. "I… I love you…" Arthur stated quietly. Alfred felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, even after what they had just done. He smiled lightly as they reached Arthur's stateroom. "I love you too, Artie." Alfred said. Arthur wanted to protest but was too tired to fight back.

1234

"So, did Ludwig like your drawing?" Alfred asked the next morning, the date was April 15th, 1912 to be exact. Feliciano nodded weakly. "Dude, you seem tired, you okay?" Alfred asked him. Feliciano nodded again but with more vigor. "Yeah, I'm tired, ve…" Feliciano stated. Alfred nudged him and winked. "So I'm guessing Luddy REALLY liked your drawing?" Alfred teased causing Feli to laugh. Suddenly a knock sounded at the stateroom door. Alfred stood up and opened it, revealing Arthur. "Ve! Hello Arthur!" Feliciano yelled cheerfully, not getting any complaints since their roommates were not present. Arthur nodded before pulling Alfred down to kiss him, making Feliciano freeze and watch in shock as the two practically started making out in front of him. Poor non-innocent Feli.

"Um… Ve.." Feliciano started. Alfred released Arthur and looked at Feliciano. "Oh! Sorry dude!" Alfred said as he pulled Arthur into the hallway, giggling. Arthur shook his head but allowed himself to be pulled, leaving a very confused Feliciano behind. "So, you want some lunch?" Alfred asked. Arthur chuckled. "It's 2 o'clock Alfred. I've already eaten." Arthur answered.

Alfred looked at a clock and sighed. "I really should get up earlier huh?" Alfred spoke as he held Arthur's hand. Arthur couldn't be any happier with Alfred; He was certainly happier than before. Alfred pulled Arthur up on deck and the two sat beside each other on the deck, leaning against the railings. "So… Alfred, I must ask, but, what are we to do once we land in America?" Arthur asked. He didn't want this to be one of those relationships where Alfred would just forget him afterwards. Alfred thought for a moment then looked at Arthur.

"How about you come visit my brother! Yeah! Doesn't that sound fun? He's a bit shy but is actually pretty cool!" Alfred told him. Arthur sighed in relief then smiled. "That does sound fun." Arthur spoke quietly. Alfred blinked. "You know what else we could do? Maybe try and ride one of the moose that wander around my brother's house! Ahaha, I've always wanted to do that." Alfred told Arthur who just smiled at the wacky idea. "What about you, Art?" Alfred asked. Arthur tapped his chin in thought then smiled. "I… I have always wanted to ride in one of those airplanes." Arthur said. Alfred smiled widely and nodded. "Me too! Maybe one day, when I become the FAMOUS artist I hope to become, we could purchase one and fly around all day long!" Alfred proclaimed, bringing a smile to Arthur's face. Suddenly, Alfred reached into his pocket and dug out something made of what seemed to be string.

"I… made this for you!" Alfred yelled shyly, thrusting the string into Arthur's hand. Arthur observed the string to see it was a wrist band, made of small brown strings and right in the middle of it was what looked like a black "A". "Did… you make this?" Arthur asked. Alfred shyly looked away. "Yeah… I taught myself how to make them a while back…. I hope you-" Alfred stated but was cut off by a bone crushing hug from Arthur. "I love it." Arthur stated, earning a smile from a happy Alfred.

1234

Time: 11:15 PM.

Alfred sat on his bed in his empty stateroom; Feliciano was out with Ludwig while his roomies were probably at the bar. Alfred looked out the small porthole, seeing the darkness of night with stars scattered across it. Alfred closed his eyes and looked down at the picture he had just drawn. It was a sketch of Arthur. Alfred touched up some of the lines around the eyes then set it aside and stood up, getting a better look outside. For some reason, Alfred felt nervous.

Time: 11:35 PM.

Arthur sighed and stretched out on the couch. Kiku had just left to get them some drinks and Arthur was a bit tired. Arthur slowly started to drift off, wondering what was taking Kiku so long. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging sound and the room shaking slightly. Arthur sat up quickly and stood up, wondering what could be happening. Itching his head, Arthur looked around then out the window. Finding that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Arthur sat back down. They probably were moving something and it fell.

Not even 5 minutes later, Arthur heard yelling outside. "Bloody hell…" Arthur mumbled under his breath as he rose up and went into the hallway. Looking around he saw people were running around trying to get life vests on. But why? Arthur reached out and grabbed a random by passer, pulling her to the side. "Excuse me, Miss, but is something wrong?" Arthur asked her. "Het schip werd geraakt door een ijsberg!" She yelled in Dutch before pulling away and running off. Arthur blinked and looked around. _Doesn't anyone speak English anymore? _Arthur asked himself before pulling over another person. "Sir is something happening?" Arthur asked. "This ships been hit by somethin'. It's probably going down." The man spoke before walking off.

Arthur blinked and looked around. He had to get to Alfred!

Time: 12:00 A.M.

"EVERYONE KEEP MOVING. LET'S GO, WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST." Called the crew members loudly. Arthur had been fighting through the crowds to get up here and look for Alfred and the other two, but so far, it's just been a jumbled mess of people trying to escape. Finally, something good happened; Feliciano was standing a few feet away, obviously searching for something. "FELICIANO!" Arthur called as he ran up to the boy, who was visibly shaking.

"Ve..! Arthur, there you are! I'm glad to see you are okay." Feliciano stated, shivering. "Feliciano, you're freezing! Where's your coat?" Arthur asked. "I-It's in my stateroom! O-Oh god, Alfred's still down there!" Feliciano exclaimed, trying to warm himself up. Arthur's breath hitched as he squeezed his fists. "I'll go get him! Feliciano, you just concentrate on getting out of here." Arthur informed him. Feliciano's eyes widened and he shook his head. "B-But Ludwig! He's still down there too! I'm coming with you!" Feliciano stated.

Arthur shook his head. "No! It's too risky…." Arthur told him. Feliciano ignored him and pulled Arthur with him to the stairs, which were full of people going the opposite way as them. "Feliciano!" Arthur called over the crowed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, as there was too much commotion to hear anyways. Soon they were in the main foyer, which was just about empty now. "Feliciano, I highly doubt that Ludwig will be down where Alfred is…" Arthur informed him. Feliciano stopped and faced him. "Then I guess this is where we separate, ve…" Feliciano stated, giving Arthur a quick hug.

"Be safe Feliciano." Arthur warned as he patted Feliciano's back. Feliciano nodded and took off, heading off in another direction. Arthur swallowed hard and walked off to Alfred's room.

Time: 12:40 A.M.

Arthur banged loudly on Alfred's stateroom door. The hallway was deserted. Maybe Alfred had left already. Arthur felt stupid for thinking that Alfred was stupid enough to still be down here. "Damn…" He mumbled under his breathe. Suddenly the sound of rushing water could be heard. Arthur knew that the water would get there soon, since this was a pretty low level. Arthur looked down at his feet and saw water swishing around by his feet quickly.

Arthur was about to take off when he felt his arm be grabbed and tugged. "….Alfred?" Arthur yelled, seeing the blonde. "Why are you down here? This place will be filled to the brink with water in less than an hour." Alfred stated. Arthur shook his head. "Alfred, please. I'm scared shitless right now, and I just want to get the hell out of here! It was easy getting down here but it's going to be 20 times worse going back up!" Arthur yelled. Alfred hugged him tightly and patted Arthur's back. "It's okay. We can get out of this." Alfred encouraged.

Arthur nodded. "Also, Feliciano is probably still around, with Ludwig. And… KIKU! SHIT, I LOST HIM!" Arthur cried, extremely worried for his friend. "We can look for them on the way up. I promise everything will be fine!" Alfred stated, trying to cheer up Arthur. It worked just a bit, and the two proceeded forward.

Time: 1:10 A.M.

"Alfred, we must be lost, cause we've only been up 2 flights of stairs! Why aren't all these stairs connected!" Arthur yelled. Alfred shook his head. "I don't know! I'm so confused right now!" Alfred yelled, his eyes searching and then he froze completely. "Ve! I found you guys!" Yelled the all too familiar voice of Feliciano from down the hall, along with Ludwig following closely behind. "Feli-!" Alfred yelled. Suddenly, a large gush of water came from behind Ludwig and Feliciano. Ludwig didn't have much time to react, but he grabbed Feliciano around his waist. Feliciano shrieked before himself and Ludwig were consumed by the gushing water.

Alfred froze completely as tears threatened his eyes. "F..FELICIANO!" Alfred yelled, but the two were soon out of sight, as Arthur was dragging Alfred along. "Alfred! Alfred let's go!" Arthur yelled dragging him as fast as he could. Alfred was slowly coming to his senses then started to run as fast as he could with Arthur.

"UP THERE ALFRED!" Arthur yelled as the roaring water approached, pointing to an almost hidden stair well. Alfred and Arthur climbed up and closed the hatch behind them. Alfred sat down for a moment to catch his breath.

"Alfred….. You okay?" Arthur asked. Alfred shook his head violently. "He…. He was my best friend! Now he's dead…" Alfred choked out, leaning against the wall. Arthur knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Alfred, I know you are upset, but we need to get out of here. You dying won't help anything…" Arthur told him. Alfred nodded and stood up, pulling Arthur with him.

Time: 1:45 A.M.

The two had finally made it on deck, but there was a problem. All the life boats were being lowered already. "Arthur…." Alfred stated as they felt the ship lean a bit more. Arthur held Alfred's hand, watching as the lifeboats touched the water and the ship leaned more. "Well… the ships may come back for us! I mean, they'll move away for now, but they'll get the survivors! All we need to do is last until the ship is gone…." Arthur suggested. Alfred nodded then looked around. "It seems like the ship is leaning forward, with the rear end of the ship going upwards. Let's go back there!" Alfred exclaimed, feeling the ship slide more, making Alfred and Arthur have to lean back just to stand up straight.

The two climbed up and held onto a pole that was sticking out from the deck and watched as other people, mostly men, panicked, holding onto the ship for dear life, jumping off and into the water, and even swimming to try to get to one of the life boats that were drifting away. But it was freezing out, Alfred knew people won't last all that long in the water, whether they succumb to hypothermia or get sucked down with the rest of the ship. "Arthur, are you okay?" Alfred asked, receiving a nod from Arthur, whose lips were already turning blue. Then a loud crack sounded; the boat was starting to break in half.

Within seconds, half of the ship was ripped from the other and began it's decent into the water, causing the other half to fall back and sit on the water. Alfred and Arthur were now able to stand up and climb to where the hand rails where. "Okay, Arthur, listen to me. This part of the ship has already started to take on more water, which means it will sink the same way as the ship was when it was whole. Let's climb on the other side of the hand rails when it does that…" Alfred informed. Arthur nodded.

"Alfred, we are going to need life vests….. We'll get weak easily." Arthur asked, his voice already sounding weak. Alfred nodded then spotted one hanging limply on a nearby pole. But he only saw one. He grabbed it and gave it to Arthur. "Alfred…" Arthur started. "No, Arthur, you take it. Your more important." Alfred stated with a smile as he helped Arthur get it on.

The two were holding the railings while the ship continued to tilt, peoples bodies falling into the water as the boat sank deeper; the boat becoming straighter. By now, Alfred and Arthur were sitting on top of the ship, getting a good view of the ocean and of the other people. "Alfred…. Alfred I'm scared…" Arthur pleaded, looking down at the water that was still stories below. Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's and shook his head. "Please, it'll be okay." Alfred stated. Arthur nodded. "Arthur, when the ship hits the water, you need to swim as hard as you can…" Alfred stated. Arthur nodded, knowing that the ship sinking will create suction.

"Alfred." Arthur said shakily as the water was mere feet away now. "Arthur, it's going to be okay!" Alfred yelled as the water was suddenly all around them. Arthur had shut his eyes and kicked his feet but could still feel himself sinking. He opened his eyes and saw Alfred had been dragged deeper. Arthur reached out to him and tried to grab his hand but the suction was too great, pulling Alfred deeper. Arthur wanted to swim to get him, but suddenly the suction let up momentarily and Arthur was swimming upward.

Arthur broke the surface, breathing heavily as he looked around the freezing water. It seemed like hundreds of people were screaming and yelling to try and survive, yelling for the boats to come back. But Arthur was more worried about Alfred. "A… ALFRED." Arthur yelled, swimming away from the crowd of people. Suddenly Arthur froze when he saw something floating nearby. Arthur swam over to it and picked it up. It was piece of black cloth with a small panda stitched into the corner. It was Kiku's cloth.

"K….Kiku… " Arthur gasped out, his eyes watering. He held the cloth tightly and stuck it in his shirt, to keep it safe. Now he had to find Alfred. Arthur swam over to a piece of floating wood and grabbed it to keep himself afloat. What was he going to do…. "A…Alfred." Arthur called out, but the words died in the sea. Where was Alfred? He should have floated up by now. He couldn't be gone….

Arthur pulled himself up on the board, knowing this was the only way to slow the process of hypothermia. Arthur unconsciously rubbed the bracelet that Alfred had given him not long ago. It was weird. In 4 days, he met the love of his life, experienced his first boat ride, lost his best friend, and probably just lost his first love. "Ngh…." Arthur groaned out as he clutched the board tightly, his feet up in the air. Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed his board and Arthur's face twisted towards them.

"Alfred." Arthur said in relief. "Ehe… I wasn't going to leave you yet." Alfred stated, shivering violently. Arthur shook his head. "It's fine. We'll make it…." Arthur stuttered out. Alfred looked behind him, seeing people screaming for their lives, some growing weaker. "Arthur… I'm sorry. I'm sorry this had to happen." Alfred begged. "Don't you… dare apologize. This isn't your fault." Arthur answered, resting his head on the board, staring at Alfred. Alfred. That name changed his life the second he heard it.

"Arthur.." Alfred stated, ruffling Arthur's hair. "Hey, I love you. You know that right?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded, some tears leaking out of his eyes. "I know… and I love you too." Arthur stated, his eyes slowly shutting, his last view was of Alfred, icicles formed in his hair, his glasses askew, and his hand clutching Arthur tightly.

Time: 2:39 A.M. , 19 minutes after sinking.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open. He had passed out for about 10 minutes, maybe a little more. His head hurt and he was freezing cold. Also, it was deathly quiet. Glancing around, Arthur winced at the sight of all the motionless bodies. He glanced up and his body felt weak at the sight in front of him. Alfred was gone. Arthur sat up a bit, the cold restricting him slightly. He looked around and didn't see any body close by that looked like Alfred's. That reminded Arthur, that Alfred hadn't been wearing life vest. Alfred must have died from the cold and sunk. Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, all these people…. And now Alfred. Gone.

Arthur felt like he wanted to die. He was all alone, and he was going to die, but suddenly, a light shown in his face. One of the boats had returned. "HELLO!" called a voice from the boat. Arthur blinked and sat up more, catching the attention of the boat. "Oh bloody hell! There's a survivor!" One of them called. Arthur's face remained emotionless as the boat came closer and pulled him on board.

1234

It felt like weeks later, but the boats had eventually made it to New York. Arthur stared up at the sky, hearing the cheers of the other survivors. Arthur had waited so long to get here, one of his thoughts would have been to have arrived here with Alfred, cheering happily as he saw America for the first time, going to reunite Kiku with his family, meet Alfred's brother, watch as Feliciano and Ludwig lived their life together. But none of that would happen now. Arthur was alone.

Several weeks later.

"So… Kiku's dead?" Yao said, clutching his tea cup. Arthur went directly to Kiku's family after being released from the hospital. He had sent his parents a letter, then got a cab to the home. Kiku's brothers and sisters were around, silently listening as Arthur had explained what happened. Arthur dug into his pockets and dug out the black cloth and handed it to Yao. "I… found that when I was floating in the water." Arthur explained. Yao began to cry as he held the cloth to his face, the smell of salt strong within the cloth.

"Thank you Arthur, for bringing this back." Yao stated.

1234

Arthur stood at a home located in Minnesota. This had to be the place. After doing a lot of investigating, thanks to the help of Kiku's family and his own, he located Alfred's brother's home. Arthur lightly tapped on the door, staring at the wrist band that hung on his wrist. The door opened, revealing a boy who looked almost identical to Alfred, but had some differences here and there. "Yes, may I help you?" The boy spoke quietly. Arthur swallowed and kept his emotions in check. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. May I come in, Matthew?" He spoke softly.

Matthew seemed a little uneasy but let Arthur in. "Um.. May I ask what this is about?" Matthew questioned. Arthur stared at him. "I'm… not going to avoid the subject. But I knew your brother Alfred." Arthur spoke. Matthew nodded. "Yes, he should be in England right now." Matthew spoke. Arthur clutched his sides and closed his eyes. "Matthew, Alfred was riding a ship to come here to see you. The ship named Titanic…." Arthur told him. Matthew froze and his eyes widened, getting an idea of what was going on. "I… I had met Alfred on the ship… He made me this." Arthur explained, holding his wrist up to Matthew, who looked at it and nodded. "Oh, yeah Alfred is good with making things." Matthew responded. Arthur lowered his eyes then sighed. "Alfred saved me from dying. I think he died from hypothermia. I didn't actually see him die though…. But he and i…. we…." Arthur didn't know how to tell him that Arthur had been Alfred's lover the final 2 days. "Me and Alfred were… you know…" Arthur tried to get it out, and when Matthew realized what he meant, started to blush and smile widely.

"Alfred's never expressed love for anyone before, well not like that of course. He was a loner most of the time. I never thought Alfred would find love, a boy much less." Matthew stated with a chuckle. Arthur flushed and nodded. "I-I see." Matthew smiled and patted Arthur on the back. "Arthur, it would be my honor to let you stay here with me." Matthew suggested.

Arthur smiled for the first time in weeks. "I'd like that."

1234

60 years later.

"Granddad! Granddad!" Called a voice. Arthur sat up and looked over at the small blonde boy that rushed in and hugged him. "Ah.. Hello Jake." Arthur responded picking up the small boy, who giggled. "Where is your father?" Arthur asked, and Jake turned and pointed at the door, where a much larger boy with blonde hair walked in. "Oh hello, Peter." Arthur said with a smile. Peter nodded and walked up closer. "How are you doing, boy?" Arthur asked. "I'm fine, pops." Peter responded with a smile. Old man Arthur smiled back and set the young boy down. As the two elders talked, the boy wandered over to a table set up in the corner. He peeked up over the top and saw some old photos. Most of them were from when Arthur was a young adult, living with Matthew in Minnesota. The boy spotted something on the table and picked it up curiously. It was like an oversized ring.

"Papa! What's this?" Jake asked as he returned to the two men. Peter took it and examined it. "Yeah, pops, what is this? I noticed you had it on a lot when I was a kid, but you never told me what it was." Peter asked, handing the bracelet to Arthur, who took it and looked at it, then smiled. "Hm… The year was 1912, me and my best friend Kiku were getting ready to board the Titanic…"

End


End file.
